Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever is the third video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is released on April 20, 1993. Plot Huckle and his friends imagine their occupations. Freddie wants to be a baker, Rhonda wants to be a truck driver, Ralph wants to be a firefighter, Gary wants to be a farmer, Huckle wants to be a grocer cat, Lily wants to be a builder, Larry wants to be a doctor, Olive wants to a mail-carrier, Sally wants to be a travel agent, Hilda wants to be a pilot and Bruno wants to be a captain. Segments *Baker *Truck Driver *Fire Fighter *Farmer *Grocer *Builder *Doctor *Mail Carrier *Travel Agent *Pilot *Captain Songs * Busy People * You Can Be Anything You Want To Be Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Rhonda Raccoon *Gary Goat *Larry Lion/Doctor Lion *Olive Owl *Bruno Bear *Henry Dog *Ralph Pig/Fireman Ralph *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Able Baker Charlie *Mr. Humperdink *Baker pigs *Baker dog *The pig firefighters *The mouse firefighter *The bunny family *Marvin Mouse *Builders *Eddy *Drew *Peter *Patients at the doctor's office *Mother Pig *Henry Pig *Nurse Nelly *Mary Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *Ollie Owl *Grandma Bear *The raccoon family *Pilot cat *Pilot bunny *Passengers in an airplane *Father Pig *Sally Pig *Mr. Fox *Mrs. Fox *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Mr. Elephant *Mrs. Elephant *Other Busytown people *Two mice *Bugs *The Narrator Trivia/Goofs * This video was released in April 20, 1993. This was also the same year that Universal Pictures released, the Steven Spielberg film, Jurassic Park, two months later. It's also the same year that Humongous Entertainment released two video games, Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise ''and ''Putt-Putt's Fun Pack on PC and Macintosh, that Barney Home Video released Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney's Best Manners and Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose on home video, that Los Hooligans Productions and Columbia Pictures released, the Robert Rodriguez film, El Mariachi, that Scholastic published, the Walter Wick book, I Spy: Fun House, that Mattel and American Greetings syndicated Peppermint Rose, that TV Asahi aired the second Sailor Moon TV series, Sailor Moon R, the seventeenth installment of the Super Sentai series, Gosei Sentai Dairanger and the twelfth installment of the Metal Hero ''series, ''Tokusou Robo Janperson, that Random House published the Mary Pope Osborne book, The Knight at Dawn,'' that PBS aired the third season of ''Shining Time Station, that Focus on the Family aired the 1993 season of Adventures in Odyssey, that CBeebies aired Tots TV, that Nintendo released, two video games, Kirby's Adventure, on Nintendo Entertainment System, and Star Fox, on Super Nintendo Entertainment System, that Toei Co. Ltd released the film, Kamen Rider ZO, that Seven Network aired the tenth and eleventh seasons of Hey Dad...!, that Bill Clinton became the 42nd president of the United States, that Broderbund released, the Living Books video game, The Tortoise and the Hare, that MTV aired the first and second seasons of Beavis and Butt-Head and that Nickelodeon aired the third season of Jim Jinkins' TV series, Doug, the fourth season of Clarissa Explains It All, the second season of Roundhouse and the second season of Are You Afraid of the Dark?. * This video of the title was named after three books, What Do People Do All Day?, Richard Scarry's Busiest People Ever and Busy Town, Busy People. This video of the title was also named before the book, Busy, Busy Town. * This video along with Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever would be in the compilation video, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Plus Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!. * The young version of the characters had a number of lines: ** Huckle Cat only had two lines in this episode. ** Sally Cat only had four lines in this episode. ** Lily Bunny only had one line in this episode. ** Freddie Fox only had one line in this episode. ** Rhonda Raccoon only had two lines in this episode. ** Bruno Bear only had one line in this episode. ** Gary Goat only had four lines in this episode. ** Larry Lion only had one line in this episode. ** Ralph Pig only had one line in this episode. ** Hilda Hippo only had one line in this episode. ** Henry Dog only had three lines in this episode. * This is the only time the kids offscreen in a background sing Busy People. * This is the only time Rhonda Raccoon, Fireman Ralph, Olive Owl and Sally Cat are the grownups sing Busy People too in the segments. * This is the only time Miss Honey and the students sing You Can Be Anything You Want To Be. * This is the second time the Narrator narrates the whole episode. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever. * This is the first time Lowly Worm dressed up as a firefighter. The second time would later then be The Busiest Firefighters Ever in the future TV show, The Busy World of Richard Scarry. But Lowly continued dressing up in normal clothes in the song Busy People and the mail carrier and pilot segments. * This is the third time there was a song at the ending. * This is the first time there was a song at the beginning. The second and third times would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * This is the same time for anyone who wants to be when they grow up from Kidsongs: What I Want to Be and Barney: You Can Be Anything. * The Narrator sounds like Sterling Holloway, which he voiced Mr. Stork from the Disney film, Dumbo, Adult Flower from the Disney film, Bambi, the Narrator from two Disney segments The Cold-Blooded Penguin (from the Disney film, The Three Caballeros) and Peter and the Wolf (from the Disney film, Make Mine Music), Kaa the Snake from the Disney film, The Jungle Book, Roquefort the Mouse from the Disney film, The Aristocats, and Winnie the Pooh from the Disney shorts, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and the Disney film, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Or the Narrator sounds like Shel Silverstein, which he wrote books and poems, and recorded albums. * Stock footage clips from the beginning of the video would later be reused for a music video premiere of Noah Byrd's rendition of the song, "Heigh Ho" from Walt Disney's 1937 classic animated film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * This is the first time Marvin Mouse's voice is high. The second time would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever. * Mrs. Bunny's voice is beautiful in the grocer segment, but her voice is silly in the captain segment. * The orchestral and shortened version of the "Thomas and Friends" song, "Really Useful Engine" from the film, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, is played during the credits on the future VHS/DVD releases, replacing the instrumental score. * This episode marks the debut for Marvin Mouse, the second and third appearances would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This episode also marks the debut for Grandma Bear, the second appearance would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * This is the first video that it has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. * Stock animation of "The End" would later be reused from "Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever". * Stock animation of "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" would later be reused from "Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever" and "Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever". Gallery Sally Cat.jpg Default.jpg 2.jpg Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series